


Sink Your Teeth Into My Flesh

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, PWP without Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Gavin Reed, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Fuck you,” Gavin spat out, bringing a smug grin to Nines' lips.“That can surely be arranged,” he winked as he grabbed at Gavin's hips, thumbs rubbing circles into his skin. “But, right now, I intend to suck you off.”





	Sink Your Teeth Into My Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a Tumblr prompt. Just pwp really...This is pretty much the first smut fic I've ever posted so I hope it isn't bad.
> 
> Title from Flesh by Simon Curtis.
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Gavin blinked his eyes open, the warmth on his chest a welcome familiarity. Nines had his arm thrown across him, lying besides him in his bed – _their_ bed, Gavin still couldn’t get used to that – and his artificial breathing significantly quieter whilst he was in stasis mode.

The room was still dark; the morning sunrise yet to come through the window to his left and leaving him the responsibility of adjusting his eyes to his surroundings. A quick glance to the clock by his side, red LED lights glaringly bright, he noted that it was just gone 4am.

Their shifts at the DPD didn’t start until 11am today, so the sensible thing to do would be to fall back asleep – warn and safe under the arm of his boyfriend. However, the throbbing tightness in the boxers he was wearing (and yes, that was all he was wearing because who the fuck sleeps in clothes?) had other ideas.

Gavin groaned, albeit hardly audible because he hated to disturb Nines. The android looked so peaceful, hair falling naturally over his face in soft brown tufts and a calming blankness on his usually analysing face.

Any other night, Gavin would have happily sat and admired his boyfriend for a few hours.

However, he needed to take care of his little ‘problem' first.

Sighing, Gavin pulled back the covers of the bed and carefully slipped from underneath Nines’ loose hold. Bare feet padded across the carpeted floor and into the bathroom, which was conveniently connected to the one bedroom of his – _their_ – apartment.

The light of the bathroom was blindingly bright and Gavin winced, feeling it burn through his head. He grumbled to himself as he moved across the small room and turned on the shower, fully intending to get rid of ‘little Gavin' through a quick dip under a cold shower.

Unfortunately, nothing ever quite goes to plan in Gavin's life and as he stepped under the harsh water – boxers now discarded on the bathroom tiles – and his hand brushed over his morning hard-on, a moan fell from his lips. Quiet and contained but a moan nonetheless. The tingling sensations that ran through his body were too alluring. He was already awake, he may as well give himself this, right?

Head hitting the tiled wall behind him, the heavy fall of water filling his head, Gavin allowed his hand to wrap around his dick. With no intentions of taking his time, simply wanting the end result, Gavin began to pump his fist up and down his shaft in the fast rhythm that he’d perfected over the years of puberty.

Groaning perhaps a tad loud, Gavin bit into his lower lip. His eyes must have slid closed at some point because the sudden clear of a throat caused him to jump from his laid-back position against the wall with a violent jolt. Hand stilling, he squinted his eyes open to find Nines leaning against the partly opened shower door, a smirk on his face.

Bed-ridden hair, a fading hickey on the side of his neck (which Gavin knew he could easily heal over but had, for some reason, chosen to leave it) and wearing only a pair of Gavin's old joggers that hung dangerously loose over his hips – he was a goddamn wonderful sight and Gavin almost moaned again just from looking at him.

“Fu- I thought you weren’t awake?” Gavin breathed out, voice gruff.

Nines chuckled, deep and smooth and _God_ that voice sent shivers through Gavin's whole fucking body.

Gavin didn’t miss the way Nines' blue eyes flickered from his gaze to his dick and back up. Smirking, Gavin slowly stroked himself once more – pride bubbling up as he noticed his boyfriend shift awkwardly and shoot Gavin a warning look.

“I was...” the android's tongue darted out and licked a wet trail over his lower lip, Gavin's eyes following the movement. Nines took a step closer, almost in the shower with him now. “But, you're not very quiet, love.”

The term of endearment was so innocently said but Nines' tone of voice suggested anything but. Gavin is still holding his dick, harder than he had been when he'd first climbed out of bed, but now Nines was stepping into the shower with him seemingly unbothered by the water falling over them both.

“Would you like a hand?” Nines smirked, his lips ghosting over the tip of Gavin's ear and he shuddered. A not-so-subtle moan slips from his parted lips before he has the chance to catch it and in any other situation Gavin would have been embarrassed. However, right now there was only one thing on his mind and he'd be damned if he let a stupid moan stop him from getting what he wants. What he _needs_. So desperately.

Of their own accord, Gavin's hips jerk forward in response to Nines brushing his hand over his dick – his own hand falling from it and pressing against the shower wall for support. Nines leans in, crowding Gavin into the corner of the shower and hovering his lips so closely to Gavin's that he almost loses his mind. They’re so close but yet, without the full contact, Gavin feels like he's missing something.

 _“Please...”_ Gavin all but whimpers, “ _Fuck,_ please. Nines, I swear to fucking Go-" his own warning was eaten by the high-pitched moan that falls from his throat as Nines _finally_ takes control of the situation.

Gavin throws his head back against the wet tiles, eyes falling closed. The water of the shower continues to trickle down his face but he really couldn’t give a fuck as he relishes in the feeling of Nines gripping him confidently in one hand, the other pressing to the wall beside Gavin to keep them both steady.

There’s no time to concentrate on anything else around him as Nines presses his lips onto Gavin's needy ones in a hungry kiss, pushing Gavin further into the wall as he works his cock like it’s nothing. Skilful hands on skin. Gavin moans.

Nines smirks again, tongue slipping into Gavin's mouth without the need for an invitation. Gavin can feel Nines everywhere and he feels his eyes roll into the back of his head, back arching from the cold tiles. “Fuck-" needy breaths fall from his lips, moans lost in Nines' mouth.

Nines is working his hand perfectly – _of fucking course_ – like everything else he does. Luckily, nobody else gets to see this side of Nines’ skills and for that Gavin is thankful.

Thumb rubbing gently over Gavin's slit, his long fingers wrapped firmly around his thick length and moving at a varied speed with no trouble. God, Gavin was _so_ lucky.

Nines stops the kiss abruptly, Gavin whining as he takes in the oxygen he hadn’t realised he’d lost. Thankfully, the space between them wasn’t increased as Nines instead chooses to move his bruised lips to Gavin's jaw, nose brushing over his stubble with a small chuckle.

He begins trailing wet kisses down Gavin's defined jaw, onto his neck and continuing down. Gavin tilts his head to the side to give Nines better access, breath coming out in short gasps that are only replaced by a low groan when his boyfriend's lips fall over his pulse point. Nines has no patience, teeth sinking into Gavin's exposed flesh with a wicked grin, his own eyes closed now too. Gavin knew the pressure would leave a bruise, deep and purple and obviously a hickey – the officers at work weren’t stupid, they’d know what it was.

But, frankly, Gavin couldn’t bring himself to care right now.

Especially not when Nines retracts his teeth from his skin, pressing a kiss to the mark before dropping to his knees without any warning.

His nose nudges against Gavin's still hard cock, causing a desperate groan to escape once again; he was so fucking close and then Nines had dropped his hold on him. Damn android and his stupid teasing.

A frustrated growl slips his throat, “Take your fucking time why don’t you?” he snaps, eyes glaring down at his boyfriend. The water of the shower had soaked his hair, it sticking to his pale skin and dropping down in droplets onto his face.

Nines rolled his eyes at Gavin's sarcastic words, gaze flicking up through his long eyelashes.

Beautiful. Fucking beautiful.

“I could always go back to bed and leave you to it?” Nines drawled, making no attempt to move.

“Fuck you,” Gavin spat out, bringing a smug grin to Nines' lips.

“That can surely be arranged,” he winked as he grabbed at Gavin's hips, thumbs rubbing circles into his skin. “But, right now, I intend to suck you off.”

There was something incredibly endearing about the bluntness of Nines’ words that caused a stir in Gavin's lower half. He shifts uncomfortably, yearning for contact.

His dick brushes Nines' lips with the small movement and the fucker darts his tongue out to leave a teasing lick along the head. “Fuck me, what are you waiting for?”

Nines chuckled, finally having mercy on Gavin. He licks a confident stripe from the base of Gavin's length to the head, smiling as Gavin's harsh complaints turn into little gasps of pleasure. Gavin throws his head back to the wall when Nines' tongue circles the tip of his dick, one of his hands sliding from Gavin's hip and coming to a rest on his thigh.

Insistence takes over Nines' actions as an endless stream of moans and whimpers fall from Gavin's lips and the android suddenly takes him into his mouth. The way he latches onto his cock and takes him to the back of his throat without hesitation brings Gavin to a sweaty mess. Remembering that Nines doesn’t possess a gag reflex – because he was fucking perfect at everything, even damn blowjobs – Gavin laces his fingers into Nines' wet hair and tugs harshly.

Nines has a mouth full of Gavin's cock, tongue working miracles. His nose is buried into Gavin's stomach, tickling at the trail of hair there.

One of Gavin's hands falls carelessly to Nines' shoulder and he digs his nails into the synthetic skin as Nines pulls back with a strong hollow of his cheeks – the feeling unbelievably intense. He knows that he’s probably drawing thirium from the pressure of his grip but Nines seems unfazed and Gavin doesn’t intend to let go yet, needing all the physical contact offered to him.

Anyway, he was almost certain that Nines had some sort of pain kink – if previous experiences were anything to go by.

The way in which his boyfriend blinked up at him through wide, innocent eyes whilst taking him in to the back of his throat once again, humming around the length in a way that was very clearly a moan, only confirmed Gavin's suspicions. He moaned, the vibrations of Nines moans sending him to the edge.

Seemingly spurred on by Gavin's fast approaching orgasm, Nines picks up the pace. It, unsurprisingly, sends Gavin spiralling – letting out a choked cry as his one hand tightens its grip in Nines’ hair and his hips thrust forward in time with Nines' movements. He was falling into a world that was almost too much but not near enough all at once.

He felt it in his legs first, the trembling of his limbs. The familiar knotting feeling came next followed by a string of moans and gasps of “ _Fuck_ ," twenty or so times, lost under the sounds of the shower above.

Then it happens. Nails digging into synthetic skin and pulling roughly at wet hair, head slipping on cold tiles and toes curling. Gavin pulls Nines closer, burying himself deep in the warm mouth wrapped around him as his hips stuttered and he finally came. Nines accepted it all with a soft groan, swallowing around him before slowly and tantalizingly pulling back when he was done.

Gavin's body ached but he stayed upright, eyes trained on Nines' tongue as it licked the trail of cum slipping down from his lips. Nines held his gaze, smirking with the smugness of someone who you wouldn’t have thought just had a dick in his mouth.

As the earlier excitement slowly wore off, Gavin felt slightly sympathetic for their neighbours – who most definitely would have heard his relentless moans. However, as Nines pressed a kiss to his lips and ran a hand through his hair he decided that he didn’t particularly care. They'd get over it.

They didn’t return to bed until well gone 5am, spent and exhausted but more than content. Gavin smiled, falling easily into Nines' arms and his head tucking into his warm chest as Nines pulled the covers over them for the second time that night.

Gavin slept better than he had in weeks for the rest of the morning, sauntering into the precinct at Nines’ side with a smile tugging at his lips and purposefully ignoring the pointed looks directed towards his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> God I don't even know how to feel right now...I think I should just sleep.
> 
> Thoughts??
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
